


Finding love

by CriminalMindsGirl2198



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childbirth, Engagement, F/M, Honeymoon, Intersex Submissive Men, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsGirl2198/pseuds/CriminalMindsGirl2198
Summary: Jasper Dumont joins the BAU in Quantico, Va to try and make a better life for his children. He may just find love along the way.





	1. Introduction

Full Name: **_Jasper Quinn Dumont _**

Age: **_36 _**

Height: **_6 feet, 8 inches _**

Family: **_Danielle (18-year-old Daughter), Katherine (18-year-old daughter),_**

** _Gabriella (9-year-old daughter), Isabella (9-year-old daughter), _ **

** _Madison (5-year-old Daughter), Mason (5-year-old son)_ **

** _Marisol (9-month-old Baby girl)_ **

** _Danielle and Katherine:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Gabriella and Isabella:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Madison and Mason:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Marisol:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Their Home:_ **

** _ _ **


	2. Other important stuff (to me at least...)

** _Jasper's Bedroom:_ **

** _ _ **

** **

** _Danielle and Katherine's room:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Gabriella and Isabella's bedroom:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Madison and Mason's bedroom:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Marisol's bedroom:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Danielle's Car:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Katherine's Car:_ **

** _ _ **

**** _Jasper's Car:_   
  



End file.
